In general, digital images require significant memory for storage and require significant time and bandwidth for transmission. Digital images are often compressed to reduce storage requirements and to reduce transmission time and bandwidth. There are lossless compression techniques and lossy techniques. Typically, when a guaranteed compression ratio is needed then lossy techniques are used. There are many lossy compression algorithms. Many of those algorithms require a substantial amount of time and processor power, both to compress and to decompress. For example, some lossy compression algorithms are based on transforms such as Fast Fourier Transform, Discrete Cosine Transform, or Wavelet Transforms. However, because of cost, or because of limited processor power, or because there is a need for speed, some systems need simple fast image compression. There is an ongoing need for fast image compression.